sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Andrew Kawczynski
Andrew Kawczynski is an American Los Angeles-based music composer and arranger who is specializing in film, television, commercials and video games. He is later a member of Hans’ Santa Monica based Remote Control Productions. Biography He has been credited with additional music on over 20 major motion pictures, most recently including Inferno (with Hans Zimmer), Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice (with Hans Zimmer and Junkie XL), Man of Steel (with Hans Zimmer and Junkie XL), Chappie (with Hans Zimmer and Steve Mazzaro), Dunkirk (with Hans Zimmer) and the Grammy-nominated The Dark Knight Rises (with Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe). Andrew has written original music for various commercials (Red Bull, Mercedes-Benz), documentaries (Built to Fail), short films (Laboratory Conditions, Blood Brothers), as has a co-credit for The Amazing Spider-Man 2, as a member of the band "The Magnificent Six" (with the composers Steve Mazzaro, Mike Einziger and Junkie XL) and the composer Hans Zimmer with Pharrell Williams and Johnny Marr. Filmography Film *Todo Mal (2018) - Composer *Sky Hunter (2017) - Composer (Score Produced by Hans Zimmer) *Built to Fail (2017) - Composer *Thor: Ragnarok (2017) - Music Arrangements and Programming (Music by Mark Mothersbaugh) *Dunkirk (2017) - Additional Music (Score by Hans Zimmer) *Wonder Woman (2017) - Additional Music and Programming (Score by Rupert Gregson-Williams) *Rings (2017) - Additional Music Arrangements (Score by Matthew Margeson, Executive Music Produced by Hans Zimmer) *Inferno (2016) - Additional Music (Score by Hans Zimmer) *The Last Face (2016) - Additional Music (Score by Hans Zimmer) *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) - Additional Music (Score by Hans Zimmer and Junkie XL) *The 5th Wave (2016) - Additional Music (Score by Hans Zimmer) *Terminator Genisys (2015) - Additional Music (Score by Lorne Balfe) *Chappie (2015) - Additional Music (Score by Hans Zimmer) *Woman In Gold (2015) - Additional Music (Score by Martin Phellps and Hans Zimmer) *Interstellar (2014) - Sequencer Programmer (Score by Hans Zimmer) *The Amazing-Spider Man 2 (2014) - Co-Composer (Score by Hans Zimmer, The Magnificent Six (Steve Mazzaro, Mike Einziger and Junkie XL), Pharrell Williams and Johnny Marr) *Salinger (2013) - Ambient Music Design (Score by Lorne Balfe) *The Lone Ranger (2013) - Additional Music (Score by Hans Zimmer) *Man of Steel (2013) - Additional Music (Score by Hans Zimmer) *G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013) - Additional Music Arrangements (Score by Henry Jackman) *The Sweeney (2012) - Ambient Music Design (Score by Lorne Balfe) *The Dark Knight Rises (2012) - Additional Music (Score by Hans Zimmer) *Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2011) - Sequencer Programmer (Score by Hans Zimmer) *Transformers: Dark of The Moon (2011) - Additional Music (Score by Steve Jablonsky) *Ironclad (2011) - Sequencer Programmer (Score by Lorne Balfe) *The Dilemma (2011) - Sequencer Programmer (Score by Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe) *Inception (2010) - Sequencer Programmer (Score by Hans Zimmer) *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) - Ambient Music Design (Score by Steve Jablonsky) TV Series *Restless - Additional Music (Score by Lorne Balfe) Video Games *Assassin's Creed III (2012) - Additional Music (Score by Lorne Balfe) *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Additional Music (Score by Lorne Balfe) *Assassin's Creed: Revelations (2011) - Additional Music (Score by Lorne Balfe) *Crysis 2 (2011) - Additional Music (Score by Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe, Themes by Hans Zimmer) *Rango (2011) - Additional Music (Score by Lorne Balfe) *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Additional Music (Score by Lorne Balfe, Theme by Hans Zimmer) *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (2009) - Additional Music (Score by Lorne Balfe, Themes by Hans Zimmer) Short *The Escape (2017) - Composer *Laboratory Conditions (2016) - Composer *Blood Brothers (2016) - Composer *J.A.W. (2011) - Additional Music (Score by Lorne Balfe) *When You Find Me (2011) - Additional Music Arranger (Score by Lorne Balfe) *Sodales (2010)- Sequencer Programmer (Score by Lorne Balfe) External Links *Official website *Andrew Kawczynski at IMDB Category:Andrew Kawczynski Category:Living people Category:American film score composers Category:Male film score composers Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:The Magnificent Six members Category:Hans Zimmer Category:Junkie XL Category:Steve Mazzaro Category:Pharrell Williams Category:Johnny Marr Category:Lorne Balfe Category:Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Geoff Zanelli Category:Henry Jackman Category:Atli Örvarsson Category:Benjamin Wallfisch Category:Richard Harvey Category:Jasha Klebe Category:Mark Mancina Category:Dave Metzger Category:Peter Asher Category:Matthew Margeson Category:Kazuma Jinnouchi Category:Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Stephanie Economou Category:Wataru Hokoyama Category:Satnam Singh Ramgotra Category:Paul Mounsey Category:Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Gavin Greenaway Category:Sebastian Arocha Morton Category:Jóhann Jóhannsson Category:David Buckley Category:Halli Cauthery Category:Michael A. Levine Category:Bruce Fowler Category:Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Graham Preskett Category:Nathan Stornetta Category:Jennifer Hammond Category:Guillaume Roussel Category:Jacob Shea Category:Pinar Toprak Category:Steffen Thum Category:Max Aruj Category:Lebo M Category:Mike Einziger Category:Dominic Lewis Category:Ryeland Allison Category:Tom Howe Category:Justin Hurwitz Category:David Fleming Category:Stephen Hilton Category:Roger Suen Category:John Paesano Category:Christian Vorländer Category:Stephen Perone Category:Stuart Michael Thomas Category:Elliot Goldenthal Category:John Van Tongeren Category:Clay Duncan Category:Bryce Jacobs Category:Pieter Schlosser Category:Nathan Whitehead Category:Thomas J. Bergersen Category:Nick Phoenix Category:Josh Debney Category:Sven Faulconer Category:Frederik Wiedmann Category:Trevor Rabin Category:Steven Scott Smalley Category:Basil Poledouris Category:Zoë Poledouris Category:Christopher Young Category:Dieter Hartmann Category:Ludwig Göransson Category:Brad Fiedel Category:Carter Burwell Category:John Ashton Thomas Category:Gordon Goodwin Category:Nathan Matthew David Category:Joseph Trapanese Category:Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez Category:Glenn Slater Category:Benj Pasek and Justin Paul Category:Jason and Nolan Livesay Category:Jonathan Sheffer Category:Michael Giacchino Category:Kevin Kliesch